


The Taste That Your Lips Allow

by BrokenTailLights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, Lots of kissing, M/M, idek what this is, just so much fluff tbh, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTailLights/pseuds/BrokenTailLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton becomes conscious of the taste of Luke's lips at 7 am, when he rolls over in the morning and kisses him softly. Rather than the taste, he notices the texture. The texture, because it's seven O' clock in the goddamn morning, and Ashton can't even remember which house of which city they're in, and he can't even remember why they're awake at seven in the morning, but Luke's just woken up, and his lips are soft as hell.</p><p>or</p><p>Where Ashton becomes conscious of the many different tastes that Luke's lips allow</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste That Your Lips Allow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what this is but listening to Ed Sheeran always seems to lead to Lashton idk man but enjoy
> 
> Title taken from Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran

Ashton becomes conscious of the taste of Luke's lips at 7 am, when he rolls over in the morning and kisses him softly. Rather than the taste, he notices the texture. The texture, because it's seven O' clock in the goddamn morning, and Ashton can't even remember which house of which city they're in, and he can't even remember why they're awake at seven in the morning, but Luke's just woken up, and his lips are soft as hell. They're soft and smooth, and Ashton can feel the slight bit of stubble on his boyfriend's chin when he grazes it over Ashton's head. But it's  _seven in the morning_ , and Luke's lips are  _smooth_.

Ashton becomes more conscious of the taste, at nine O' clock, just before breakfast. Because it took them a good hour to get out of bed, and another hour to shower and get ready, and now they've just brushed their teeth, and were about to have breakfast, although they impulsively got distracted by the lips of their lovers. Breakfast was replaced by a make out session, and during the whole ten or fifteen minutes in which they're locking lips, Ashton is all too aware that Luke tastes of mint and warmth and a slight bit of something else which is impossible to taste elsewhere because it was so subtly Luke. But it's  _nine in the morning_ , and Luke tastes of  _mint._

Ashton comprehends a describable taste at eleven in the morning, when they're taking their first break in the recording studio. They have been warming their vocals and tuning guitars for a full hour now, and Ashton can't wait to actually _do_ something. So before Luke is called off their break, he leaves a quick lingering kiss on Ashton's lips. This time he tastes of the coffee that he just sipped from Ashton's Styrofoam cup, and slightly of cinnamon that came from Michael's Asda roll. Although the kiss is quick, it doesn't fail to leave that jittery feeling in the pit of Ashton's stomach, that has been appearing for over seven months now. But right now, it's  _eleven in the morning_ , and Luke tastes of  _coffee_  and  _cinnamon_.

Ashton has been craving a proper kiss since eleven O' clock, because that was his last orthodox one, and his needs are finally fulfilled at one in the afternoon. It's just after lunch, just before the four boys head back to the studio to continue with what they were previously recording, and Ashton pouts his lips in a sickeningly adorable way, that Luke can't help but lean in and kiss his boyfriend softly. Ashton whines when he pulls away, and his boyfriend chuckles, but simply kisses him, twice, thrice more, before heading inside, and away from the biting cold. Luke tastes of sauce this time, most likely from the pizza they just ate. But it isn't gross, because it's mixed with that warmth, and that taste of Luke, which of course, only comes from Luke. But Ashton is satisfied, because it's  _one in the afternoon_ , and Luke tastes of  _pizza sauce_.

It's three in the afternoon when they're given their third and final break for the day, and Ashton manages to grab Luke and pull him into a closet that he spied on their way in. Kissing in a closet isn't exactly romantic, and he can only imagine the innuendos coming their way when they emerge with a dishevelled look, but Ashton is far past the point of caring, as he leans up and presses his lips to Luke's. The kisses aren't exactly chaste, because nothing between Luke and Ashton can be described using such an innocent word _as chaste_ , but there is little lust and more loving passion, as Ashton soon finds himself wedged between the body of his boyfriend and the door of the closet.  
"What is up with you today?" Luke mumbles against his lips, and Ashton knows what he's talking about, but Ashton is also a little shit.  
"I don't know what you mean" He whispers, lips still against lips, not even giving Luke the chance to explain himself, even though both boys know there's no need because Luke wasn't complaining and Ashton was simply teasing. They pull away, hiding muffled giggles, when they hear a shout from somewhere outside the closet of 'Who took my Strawberry laces?" But it's  _three in the afternoon_ , and Luke tastes of  _strawberries_.

They finally call it a day at five in the evening, and all the boys are relieved because they've nearly been up for a whole twelve hours and that's a lot when you're used to waking up at four pm. But something goes wrong, and Luke is called back for an extra twenty minutes, and Michael offers to wait for them, which although sweet, is a really pointless offer because it's only five pm but Calum is practically falling asleep on  _everything_ , so Ashton declines and tells them to go back themselves, and Michael actually looks relieved, before he lifts up his boyfriend and effortlessly carries him into the back of a car.   
Luke is done within twenty minutes as promised, and Ashton smiles when he sees his boyfriend, strawberry lace dangling out the left side of his mouth, and Ashton giggles because 'Are you even allowed them?' And Luke laughs in return, before kissing his boyfriend and telling him to stop being so authoritative. But now it's just past  _five in the evening_ , and Luke still tastes of _strawberries._

Seven in the evening is just after dinner, when three of the boys are cuddling on the couch, whilst Calum pouts in the kitchen, because he's  _so sure_  it's not  _his_  turn to pop the popcorn, and after many failed attempts, he manages to succeed in having Michael help him, so it's just Luke and Ashton sharing lazy kisses on the couch, with their sneaky bag of ready made popcorn in Luke's lap, ready to hide under the cushion once the other half of their band walks in. They're sharing popcorn, and feeding each other, and kissing each other a lot, but it's  _seven in the evening_ , and Luke tastes of  _butter-kissed popcorn_.

It's nine in the night, when the movie finishes, and Calum and Luke have both fallen asleep, leaving Michael and Ashton to clean up popcorn kernels and feathers from pillows that erupted after a impetuous pillow fight half way through the movie. Calum stirs when Ashton switches the vacuum cleaner on to hoover the hearth rug, and he mutters something about children and their mess, before Michael is leaving his other two band mates behind, as he sweeps up his drowsy boyfriend and carries him up the stairs. Ashton finishes the final bit of cleaning alone, and is overjoyed when he notices his boyfriend's open eyes, steadily watching him. He walks over and kisses his boyfriend softly, and Luke doesn't actually taste amazing because he's just woken up from a nap, and kissing him is difficult because he didn't really lean into the kiss, so it was more of just a great-aunt-peck, but it's  _nine in the night,_  and Luke tastes  _not-so-great._

Eleven O' clock in the night is the time Ashton finds himself snuggled under the bed sheets with his ready-for-bed boyfriend. They've both brushed their teeth, and are in their pyjamas, and Luke has a glass of milk on his bed-side drawer because he claims it helps him sleep, even though they're about to watch another film, because Luke didn't exactly get to watch the last one as he fell unconscious mid-movie, and he pouts when Ashton snorts and tells him it's his own fault, and that pout is so damn cute, his boyfriend finds himself forced to slot in The Lego Movie- for the 350th time. They both manage to stay awake during the entire streaming, and they share more lazy kisses as they watch, but it's  _eleven in the night_ , and Luke tastes of  _milk._

It's one in the morning when Ashton finds himself jolting awake, because the Lego Movie credits are still running, and his arm is bent awkwardly because his awkward boyfriend is awkwardly sleeping on it, so he slowly attempts to move it, without waking up the blonde- to no avail  _obviously,_  because Luke wakes up, and rubs his eyes, and as soon as Ashton's arms is free, he settles back against his chest, with his boyfriend's arms wrapped protectively around him. And Ashton leans down to press his lips against Luke's, to coax out a last kiss a last taste, because now it's  _one in the morning_ , and Luke tastes of _Luke._


End file.
